1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for mounting a funicular element and to a device for forming the shed on a weaving loom for controlling the harness cords of a weaving system of Jacquard type.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
In weaving systems of Jacquard type, it is known to drive, in phase opposition, two frames each bearing a plurality of griffes or horizontal knives adapted to displace, vertically, the hooks connected to the harness cords by a pulley or block mechanism. Mechanical or electro-mechanical devices are provided to immobilize these hooks along their vertical stroke. This known type of device necessitates considerable power for maneuvering the griffe frames, which power is furnished by the drive shaft of the weaving loom, this leading to said loom being overdimensioned.
It is also known to use a rotating motor such as a step motor or a servomotor to control a small cord belonging to a weaving loom, linearly. In this known device, the small cord is provided to be surrounded, in the manner of a capstan, around a mobile part of the rotary actuator. Taking into account the sliding movement inherent in this type of winding, it is not possible to control the position of the small cord with precision. In addition, it is difficult to assemble and disconnect the small cord, and its positioning is imprecise.
It is a more particular object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a process of assembly which allows a precise and efficient control of a funicular element such as a harness cord of a weaving system of the Jacquard type.